I wont let you from my side
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Here is the rewritten wersion of my original fic. I changed the ending of my favorite episode. What would have bean if Kurama would have stopped his last attack against Karasu and would have something different to end the fight...


Summary: This fic was written in like two hours and for the course why I have written it in the first place, I was bored and watched my favorite two episodes from Yu Yu Hakusho on my computer and I had this weird idea about some of Kurama's relationships with his two old partners and what would have happened in his fight at the Dark Tournament against the bomb-master when in the last minute before the end he would do something what no one ewer thought he would do. So this was thought as an one-shot, and has mild shonen-ai in it.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. _

* * *

The crowd cheered as Kurama's limb and bloody body hit the cold arena floor. As he fell he heard Yusuke and the others jell his name. His vision was blurred because of his great loss of blood from Karasu's bombs and from his yoki loss. He felt week, but he didn't want to day alone so with his last power he summoned a blood sucking plant that immediately attacked Karasu because of the fresh bloody wound on his chest. He heard the crow's shocked yelp as the plant begun sucking his live liquid out of his body. He heard the voices of his friends that told him to stand up, but their voices seemed so far away from him. He couldn't move his body. _"So, he successes in killing me."_-he thought, but them he felt something move in his mind. Strange feelings washed over him like a warm wave. Old memories about Yomi, who he trusted, he remembered when he was sometimes injured; it was Yomi who come to take care of his wound's. It was as if he still could feel his warm hands on his skin, he felt so lost when he thought that he, who was so special to him betrayed him, but it was a lie and he lost a true friend because of his own fault. And then, Kuronue… He did everything to become the fox's trust. With the bat youkai, he didn't feel alone anymore, but even he couldn't fill Yomi's place in his heart, but he had also a place there. He could speak with Kuronue about everything and he listened to him, not like others. But then, Yomi's hunter come and trapped his friend, he wanted back to save him, but he told him to run away to escape and then…He heard his friend scream in pain, he saw the blood as the bamboos went trough his body and his body fell limb. He couldn't forgive himself. As he laid now there on the cold ring floor he felt warm tears escaping his ayes. And then he saw the images of his two lost friend's, both had a soft smile on their lips as both reached a hand to him. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was standing.

"Stop…"he called out to the plant and it released his victim and only the ranks held the weakened body up. Karasu was paler then by the beginning of the fight. His golden hair become black again and hung down like an ebony-black waterfall hiding half of his face. His violet ayes reflected his surprise, longing but he could se a hint of death wish. He remembered what the elder Toguro had sayd 'that when they won against Karasu and Bui, the crow told them to kill him and that the only course why the two want to get stronger that they can escape the brother's'. His whole body felt as it would rip apart with every weak step he took, but he ignored the pain and slowly went up to the crow. His world was spinning the tears were still streaming from his emerald ayes and burned them. He lifted his head and looked at the kitsunen in front of him.

"Do…do you want to see me day…"he spat. The fox shook his head and stepped up to him.

"In my live…I already lost two people who I loved wery much and…I don't want to lose a third one."he said softly smiling as he put two trembling hands on Karasu's cold face.

He felt his soft skin under his fingers, it felt like silk. The crow's eyes went wide; he liked the touch of Kurama's fingers on his skin. Kurama tilted Karasu's head up and looked deep in the two endless pools of violet." I wont let you from my side…"-he whispered as they lips met. For Kurama the whole world disappeared. He felt Karasu return the kiss, it send a warm wave over his body. He felt that his aching body begun to relax and the pain began disappearing.

"What on earth is Kurama doing there!"yelled Yusuke in shock as he watched the two kissing youkai.

"That's it! Something was definitely in that drug that he gave him. When I see Suzuki I will beat the crap out of him! Kurama's MAKING OUT WITH THAT SADIST!"yelled Kuwabara. Hiei only stood there glaring daggers at the two in the arena. What was that baka kitsunen doing.

"Ladies and gentleman, I can't believe what I see! The youkai of my dreams i9s kissing his opponent! I want to switch places with Karasu!"

"There, there Koto. Calm down, there are plenty other man in the Makai and some of the audience are already watching"said Jury sweatdropping as she was hugged by a crying Koto.

And to be honest the crowd and the other fighters were shocked, pale or were on their way to the bath room to pay full attention to the heartbroken moderator. Shizuru was staring down at the two male, but then her eyes met with Sakyo's so the two didn't pay any attention to the ring, and in the meantime were Botan and Keyko cowering Yukina's eyes.

"I can't believe that Kurama's kissing him"said Botan angry.

"I didn't know that Kurama's gay."

"I don't think he is."

* * *

_**back down by the ring**_

"As I told Karasu before, everyone has his own taste."said the younger Toguro, his brother was only staring at the scene.

"_Now I understand what that spirit wanted as it come to us. He wanted to know if the person he loved so much was alright."_- thought Koenma.

When they needed to breath the two pulled apart, Kurama's hands were still on Karasu's face. Both smiled at each other as the plant let Karasu go and he fell to his knees. He kneeled down beside him and took the crow in his arms hugging him protectively to his chest. After they stood up Kurama went with Karasu to his friends, but kept one eye on the Toguro team in fear that they would hurt Karasu. As he went by he didn't speak a word, he saw the shock and the disgust on their faces.

"Kurama…"

He didn't turn around but stopped. "What is it Koenma, if it's about Karasu then…"

"No, but there's a massage that I should have given to you a long time ago. It was the real ground why I made you a member of the Reikai Tentai. Your friend Kuronue asked me to do it, he wanted you happy and he wanted that you are no more alone. And he wanted me to tell you that he will watch over you for eternity and he's waiting for you on the other side"- said the Reikai king, his hands in his pockets eyes closed.

Kurama didn't respond, only smiled softly. _"Kuronue…"_ his mind whispered to him. A tear escaped his ayes, but a soft hand brushed it away. Kurama looked down and saw Karasu smiling at him softly. Now could his beloved friend rest in peace, then he wasn't alone anymore. And now he will not lose the one he loves no matter what will come in the future. That's a promise to himself, for Karasu, for Kuronue and Yomi. He was happy now.

_**Owari **_


End file.
